


Spoiled brat

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [360]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Footvent day 13, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oh fuck my life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Corentin a un seul moyen pour calmer Joshua.
Relationships: Corentin Tolisso/Joshua Kimmich
Series: FootballShot [360]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Spoiled brat

**Author's Note:**

> Quel ship de merde *cough cough*

Spoiled Brat

  
Joshua ne va sûrement jamais s'arrêter de râler, Cotentin le sait parce qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il a une seule solution ; baiser Kimmich jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Ce n'est pas compliqué de le mener jusqu'à un lit d'habitude, ils ont besoin de se baiser pour effacer une partie de la pression, ils peuvent le faire quand ils en ont réellement besoin ou quand la tension sexuelle devient insupportable. Entre les qualifications à l'Euro 2020 et la Bundesliga, couplée à la Pokal et la Ligue des Champions, ils ont besoin de se reposer, d'une certaine manière, plus ou moins sportive.

  
Aujourd'hui, Tolisso a plaqué Kimmich contre le mur de leur chambre commune, sa main sur la nuque de l'allemand pour le tenir en place alors que sa bite fait des va-et-vient dans son trou. Il n'entend que des gémissement, pas de râle ou de plaintes par rapport à un match ou peu importe quoi, c'est seulement eux-deux pour une fois, unis d'une façon corporelle, presque mentale alors qu'ils ne sont concentrés que sur leur baise.

  
Cotentin reçoit plus d'amour que de haine dans les paroles de Joshua (c'est du sarcasme, Kimmich est le pir quand ça touche aux discussions post-orgasme). Ils partent sous la douche peu de temps après, les lèvres de Joshua se plaquant sur les siennes alors que ses doigts griffaient sa poitrine pour pousser sa langue plus loin. Quel gamin gâté par rapport au sexe...

  
Fin


End file.
